Junto a ti
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Cada momento junto a ella era un tesoro preciado que valoraba con todo su ser... Siempre estaría a su lado


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**JUNTO A TI  
By Ninde Elhenair**

.  
.

Entró de cuclillas a la habitación, silenciosamente, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Ella había llegado de una misión muy larga, ni siquiera cenó, sólo se dirigió directo a la cama y cayó en un sueño profundo; sueño que él se había encargado de velar en todo momento. Agradecía con todo su ser el verla sana y salva, las misiones a veces eran demasiado peligrosas y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso cuando observó su delicada figura cruzar la puerta principal no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido de que estuviera ilesa, tal vez demasiado fatigada como para ni siquiera quitarse el uniforme shinobi antes de acostarse, pero ilesa.  
Le gustaba verla dormir, ya que era testigo de pequeños y encantadores detalles que lo tenían cautivado como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo logró hacerlo, ni siquiera ver el atardecer a la orilla del mar era más hermoso que observar como un mechón rebelde resbalaba de su frente hasta la almohada; su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus modales y trato dulce… todo en ella era perfección pura que lo atraía de una manera en que ninguna otra mujer pudo hacerlo en el pasado, aún no sabía como una delicada princesa como ella había terminado por aceptar la galantería de un vago como él. Bueno, no es como si hubiera sido sencillo, lo tomó más de tres años conseguir una cita, un año más antes de formalizar su relación, y otros dos años antes de poder convencerla de que se mudaran juntos a pesar de la estricta educación que había recibido desde la cuna; pero en realidad deseaba tanto poder pasar todo el tiempo libre que tuviera a su lado, que no le importó casi enfrentarse a su padre cuando le dieron la noticia.  
Instintivamente cerró y abrió su mano derecha, recordando como el líder Hyuga había fracturado cada uno de sus dedos al despedirse de él con un apretón de manos; tuvo que inventar un estúpido accidente con la puerta del departamento cuando ya no soportaba el dolor de cargar cajas con la mano totalmente fracturada.

El sonido de su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose en la cama lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Estiró su mano despacio hacia ella, haciendo el además de acariciar su cabello. Sus ojos temblaron ligeramente antes de abrirse un poco y fijarse en su dirección. Eso lo había sorprendido ¿acaso la había despertado? No, no era posible; en la sala escuchó el sonido de voces. Era el televisor que tenían ahí, se encendía automáticamente cada día a las 7 de la mañana desde que se mudaron juntos, una clase de alarma mucho menos escandalosa que un molesto ruido al lado de la cama, y debido a su condición de shinobis, ese pequeño ruido era suficiente para despertarlos.

-Buenos días, Kakashi- sonrió adormilada, provocando que el cerrara los ojos. Esas tres palabras siempre eran las primeras que escuchaba en la mañana y que lo motivaban a levantarse.

Se apoyó en sus propias rodillas para levantarse y darse la vuelta, quería darle la privacidad de despertar por completo y arreglarse; sonrió al ver la fotografía de ellos dos juntos, sonriendo, en un delicado marco plateado. Ella lucía hermosa con ese abrigo café y un gorro rosado cubriendo sus cabellos, él, a su lado vestía un abrigo negro y una bufanda roja cubría la mitad de su rostro. No lo había planeado para cubrir su rostro, simplemente hacía frío ese día y ella siempre lucía encantadora con gorros que no pudo evitar pedirle a alguien que les tomara una fotografía. Esa fotografía era el consuelo del otro cuando alguno de los dos partía en una misión y tenían que dormir solos; fue su idea, de algún modo quería estar siempre junto a ella.  
Salió por la puerta de la habitación y entró directo en la sala, deteniéndose en el sillón frente al televisor encendido. Se reproducía en la pantalla una película casera que Hinata no se cansaba de ver nunca. Suspiró con resignación mientras se sentaba; tal vez desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona era algo cómico, pero para él había sido una situación por demás bochornosa: Había perdido una apuesta con Gai (aún no se explicaba cómo había perdido algo tan simple como unas clásicas vencidas, pero la duda de cierta kunoichi drenando el chakra de su brazo siempre lo había perseguido) y fue obligado a teñirse el cabello color rosa y usar una máscara verde fosforescente por dos días enteros, siendo cada uno de sus movimientos grabados por su pequeña novia. Lo cierto es que lo único bueno de esos días fue escuchar cada segundo su cristalina risa… no, nunca se cansaría de escucharla.  
A lo lejos el sonido de agua cayendo le indicó que ella estaba tomando un baño.  
Miró de nuevo la pantalla; las imágenes ahora mostraban el recorrido de ese departamento, completamente lleno de cajas y maletas, si mal no recordaba era el día en que se mudaron ahí… O sí, ahora podía ver su estúpida actuación del accidente con la puerta, sin poder evitar reírse. Realmente su actuación fue pésima, pero juraba por lo más sagrado que esas lágrimas de dolor eran reales, ese día apenas y soportaba el dolor que su querido suegro le había proporcionado; nunca se perdonaría el haberla asustado de esa manera, pero tampoco podía revelarle la verdad.

Volteó sobre su hombro al oír la puerta abrirse.  
Ella sonreía abiertamente mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se dirigía a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se llevó una mano a la sien, dándose un pequeño masaje; jamás había podido convencerla de desayunar algo más que un vaso de leche o jugo, pero para ser sincero, su argumento de "Tú ni siquiera desayunas algo" lo dejaba totalmente desarmado. Hinata dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero para dirigirse a la sala, sentándose a su lado, su cabello estaba húmedo y protegía su ropa con la toalla para evitar mojarla o al sillón. Vestía una falda hasta las rodillas en color negro con pequeñas motas blancas y una camisa rosa pálido de manga larga se ceñía por dentro de la cintura de la falda (sin duda, siempre había conseguido combinar su ropa de una manera encantadora) pero sin duda la sonrisa en su rostro era lo mejor de su atuendo… ¡Dios! Cuánto había extrañado su sonrisa.

-Gracias- murmuró él casi riéndose cuando ella apagó el televisor en el momento en que las imágenes de la apuesta volvían a aparecer. Había colocado un cojín sobre su regazo y se estiró hacia un lado, tomando de una mesita aledaña un grueso álbum de fotografías para ponerlo sobre el mullido cojín verde esmeralda.

-Estoy segura que en algún lado hay más fotografías- la escuchó murmurar sin perder su sonrisa -¿Te acuerdas de esto, Kakashi?- preguntó señalando una fotografía. Ninguna respetaba los espacios rectos de cualquier álbum, estabas pegadas en diferentes ángulos dándole un aspecto muy especial –Fue en el festival de primavera- la fotografía no los incluía a ellos como el resto de la página, eran simples fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo.

-Jamás olvidaré ese día, pequeña- respondió él. Ese día ella por fin había aceptado ser oficialmente su novia –Ese día mi vida se sintió más completa que nunca –sonrió –Y juré siempre estar junto a ti. 

Página tras página estaba llena de bellos recuerdos de su relación de más de cinco años. Muchas veces escuchó decir que su noviazgo era pasajero, que ambos eran demasiado felices juntos y que seguramente la primera discusión terminaría por separarlos, pero eso no pasó jamás. Ella no era celosa y él estaba demasiado seguro de su amor como para que lo molestara que otros hombres la vieran, por el contrario, eso sólo aumentaba su ego al saber que una mujer tan deseada lo había escogido a él por sobre muchos otros candidatos. Y aunque pareciera increíble jamás habían discutido, quizás por el carácter tan apacible de los dos o que ambos sabían dialogar sin levantar la voz cuando no concordaban en algo, pero así había sido: Un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.

-Kakashi- su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente sobre las páginas –Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- habló suavemente, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Lo sé- respondió, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas para agacharse ligeramente y verla a los ojos.

-Eres el amor de mi vida… y siempre te voy a amar.- una lágrima amenazaba con derramarse de sus ojos.

-Igual que yo- sonrió suavemente –Te amaré siempre y…

-Hinata chan- no pudo terminar su frase cuando una voz conocida se hizo presente en la entrada principal, justo frente a ellos. Se puso de pie de inmediato al igual que ella cuando una cabeza de cabellos rubios se asomó por la puerta -¿Llegué temprano?

-Un poco- respondió ella con una sonrisa, limpiando disimuladamente la lágrima de su mejilla. Kakashi en cambio lo miraba con seriedad –Sólo debo peinarme el cabello y estaré lista- continuó, tomó el álbum de fotos entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con cariño antes de ir de nuevo a su habitación.

-Así que…- habló Kakashi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a su antiguo alumno. Su mirada severa se había ablandado y ahora sonreía –Hoy también es su cita ¿eh?

Veía a Naruto algo incómodo, y no era para menos. De estar en su situación el también estaría incómodo –Relájate, Naruto- sonrió –No lo eches a perder- casi estaba riendo, viendo como su torpe alumno se movía, apoyando su peso de un pie a otro.

-Lista- exclamó Hinata, saliendo de la habitación. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

-Si- respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa –Pero antes… bueno… traje algo para Kakashi sensei… Si no te molesta, claro- el rostro de sorpresa de Hinata pasó a uno de ternura ante la mención de su nombre.

-Por supuesto que no… Adelante- le indicó.

Naruto entró al departamento por completo, caminando hacia él, su caminar lento evidenciaba su nerviosismo –No es la gran cosa- murmuró a un paso de él –Pero…- estaba justo frente a él –Es un detalle- terminó de decir cuando estaba a tres pasos atrás de él. Su mirada estaba fija en una hermosa mesa de caoba y sobre ella, adornada a los lados por flores blancas e incienso, la fotografía de un Kakashi sonriendo y sin máscara. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña vela blanca que colocó en frente a la fotografía –No se preocupe, sensei, cuidaré de Hinata chan.

-Más te vale- contestó Kakashi, sonriendo detrás de él –Le devolviste la sonrisa a mi pequeña, confío en ti para cuidarla.

Lo vio juntar sus manos en oración y una sensación de tranquilidad lo envolvió, dándole fuerza para ir junto a Hinata, que mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

-No te sientas culpable- le dijo, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle –Yo estoy bien y tú debes continuar con tu vida- era tonto, pero podía sentir sus ojos arder –Que más quisiera, que estar a tu lado, poder besarte, abrazarte, hacerte el amor, estar a tu lado simplemente… Pero a veces las misiones son demasiado peligrosas y separan gente que se ama… Sé feliz, pequeña; que algún día que espero sea muy lejano, nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Vamos?- Naruto sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ella, había terminado de rezar.

-Vamos- confirmó ella con una sonrisa, indicándole con un ademán que fuera él primero mientras tomaba las llaves del mueble que estaba junto a la puerta –Vuelvo a la noche, Kakashi- sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño altar –Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hinata… - respondió antes de que cerrara la puerta –Y siempre estaré junto a ti.

FIN

.

**Notas de la autora:  
**Parece que me he empeñado en hacer sufrir a nuestro pobre Kakashi… Hoy les traigo este fic triste, no es que yo esté triste o algo parecido, pero hace tiempo les hice la promesa de hacer una historia para cada uno de los géneros que existen, y esta vez tocó el drama.  
Sufrí escribiéndolo, les juro que ahorita tengo lágrimas en los ojos. Personalmente he perdido a alguien que he amado, mi papá se fue al cielo hace 6 años y aún hoy a veces hablo con él, casi esperando que me responda, así que en cierto punto, no me he inventado del todo la plática de Hinata.  
Muchas veces he declarado abiertamente que soy fanática de hacer adaptaciones de videos para mis fanfics, y este ha sido un ejemplo más, la canción se llama HEAVEN y pertenece a la cantante Aileen, su voz es muy bella, les recomiendo escucharla.

Bueno y como final tengo una pregunta que hacerles ¿en qué parte se dieron cuenta que Kakashi había muerto? Dejé muchas pistas de eso desde el principio :)

xoxo


End file.
